Dark Secrets
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: WtNV AU. Full Summary inside. Carlos had come to Night Vale to escape his family. Cecil had planned to relax and forget about his ex this summer before senior year. When the two meet both of their plans go out the window. Cecil finds himself falling for the mysterious handsome Spaniard, but Carlos is hiding something. Something dark. T May go to M later. Cecilos.
1. Welcome To Night Vale

**Summary- Carlos Santana was looking forward to a peaceful, relaxing, vacation away from his family and Spain. Instead he finds himself living in an apartment across from Cecil Palmer a 16-year-old who interns at the local Radio station that hosts a Bi-monthly horror style radio show. It wouldn't be as bad if the kid wasn't as adorable as he was and not crushing hard on the Spanish demon.**

 **Cecil Palmer, was looking forward to a great summer before his Senior Year at Night Vale High. Interning at the Radio Station, forgetting about his bad break up, and hanging with his friends. Well, plans change when 23-year-old Carlos Santana moves in across the hall, and himself falling hard and fast for the mysterious older man.**

 **Additional Info- Cecil is 16. Though it states that Carlos is '23' he is much older (by 100 or 2 years. This being normal as he is a DEMON/MONSTER.) This will feature a more Darker Carlos as I wanted to play around with him a bit though he will have his moments of sweetness he will most likely be more teasing and taunting character with somewhat of a sadistic streak. Cecil's not really all that changed...I don't think.**

 _ **Story- Carlos' POV-**_

I let out a sigh as I flopped down on my couch; I'd finally finished moving into my new apartment. I let my eyes close as I relaxed listening to the peaceful silence. A smile tugged at my lips, blissful silence. No screaming or fighting. Just silence. I'd finally got to get out of that overcrowded mansion, out of Spain. To this peaceful town of Night Vale. I admit I did miss the sound of the music that filled the streets of Barcelona, but you can't get everything you want. I yawned stretching out on the leather sofa, feeling myself drifting off. I was nearly asleep when I felt a presence. I sat up looking at the door. There was a knock and I stood frowning. Who the hell could that be? I walked over and opened the door. A tall blonde woman with blue eyes stood holding a basket. Next to her was a kid, probably around 16 or so with short white-blonde hair and violet eyes, with square purple framed glasses. The woman wore a longish yellow sundress, her hair pulled back into a bun, the basket was filled with cookies, brownies and several other baked goods and food. The boy wore a purple T-shirt that said Night Vale Community Radio and black skinny jeans with black and purple sneakers.

"Hello, I'm Valerie Palmer, this is my son Cecil. We live right across the hall in room 37." the woman greeted. I blinked; the kid looked up as his mother nudged his side. He looked at her then at me and froze.

"H-hello." he greeted. I had to hold back the smirk wanting to curl on my lips at the kid's nervousness.

"Hello, I'm Carlos Santana." I greeted giving a charming smile. Valerie smiled. And held up the basket to me.

"We made up this for you. A sort of Welcome to Night Vale thing. I hope you enjoy it here." she said. "Cecil made most of it. Even put together the basket." Cecil blushed looking down.

"Moooom..." he whined quietly, embarrassed. I grinned.

"Well, I'm sure they are as delicious as they smell." I said. Valerie smiled.

"Well I have to head out. I hope we get to speak again, Mr. Santana." Valerie said.

"As do I." I said. She smiled and said goodbye before leaving. Cecil watched her leave.

"...S-so where are you from?" he asked. I looked at the kid, and smirked leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry, kid I don't do interviews." I said. He looked confused then blinked.

"Oh! No... This isn't for the radio! I just... I was just wondering..." he said. I smirked.

"Barcelona." I said. "Now I've had a long trip and a really long day. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to rest." I told him, I stepped back and went to close the door.

"Wait! Maybe I could show you around sometime?" he asked. Oh this was just too much. This kid was too adorable for his own good.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already got familiar with the city." I told him. Cecil practically deflated, I swear if the kid had cat ears they'd be flattened against his head.

"You did? Maybe I can tell you about the town, Mr. Santana. I don't mind." he said.

"Please, call me Carlos. Mr. Santana his my father." I purred out, letting my accent thicken. I couldn't help it, the kid was too easy. He blushed and looked down. I chuckled, "Also, sorry to inform you chico, but I don't date minors." I added.

"Oh! N-no, I wasn't... Um... I just..." Cecil stuttered stumbling over his words face red as a cherry. I chuckled and leaned forward catching his chin shutting him up. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Maybe in a year or two, si?" I asked. He blinked and nodded silently. I smiled and let go, "See you around, kid." I said, before closing the door. I sighed and looked down at the basket of goodies. I pulled out a mint chocolate chip cookie and bit into it as I carried the basket to the kitchen and set it on the counter. I smiled and I finished the cookie. They were quite delicious. I yawned and stretched, letting out a sigh I left the kitchen and headed for my bedroom. Flopping down on my bed, I relaxed and closed my eyes, and allowed myself to fall asleep.

 _ ***Cecil's POV***_

I sighed as I finished packing the last of the cookies in the basket. I arranged the goodies nicely and wrapped the purple and black ribbons around the handle. Mom came in as I finished.

"Oh sweetie that looks amazing!" she said. I gave a small smile.

"Thanks." I said. She came over.

"I'm sure the new neighbor will love it!" she said. I nodded, and turned to leave for my room. "Cecil, aren't you coming over with me to give him the basket?"

"Mom... I'm really tired..." I said. I didn't want to go out, I just wanted to stay in bed till I had to go into the Radio Station for work.

"Cece, Darling I know that you're still hurting but you need to get out. Meet new people!" mom said. I shifted and sighed.

"Fine." I murmured following her out. I didn't understand why I needed to come with. I could meet the person anytime. I stared at the ground as Mom knocked. I was tempted to just go back inside and crawl into my bed. I looked up as mom nudged me snapping out of my thought, I froze when I saw our new neighbor. He was tall, had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail, dark brown eyes, and scruff. He wore a red and black plaid shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to the elbows and dark blue jeans. Oh sweet Void, he was _hot_.

"H-hello.." I greeted nervously.

"Hello, I'm Carlos Santana." He said smiling. Mom smiled and held out the basket to Carlos, who took it.

"We made this for you. A sort of Welcome to Night Vale thing. I hope you enjoy it here." She said. "Cecil made most of it, even put together the basket." I blushed and looked down.

"Moooom…" I whined quietly.

"Well, I'm sure they are as delicious as they smell." Carlos said.

"Well, I have to head out. I hope we get to speak again, Mr. Santana." Mom said.

"As do I." Carlos said. I looked back up as she said goodbye and left.

"...S-so where are you from?" I asked. Carlos looked at me and smirked leaning against his doorframe.

"Sorry, kid I don't do interviews." he said. I frowned confused then blinked, I was wearing my NVCR T-shirt.

"Oh! No... This isn't for the radio! I just... I was just wondering..." I said. _'Smooth Ceece real smooth.'_ He smirked.

"Barcelona." He said. "Now I've had a long trip and a really long day. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to rest." he told me, he stepped back and went to close the door.

"Wait! Maybe I could show you around sometime?" I asked. What the hell was I doing?

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already got familiar with the city." Carlos said. I frowned and shifted.

"You did? Maybe I can tell you about the town, Mr. Santana. I don't mind." I suggested. Geeze, he clearly didn't want to hang out with a kid. What in the name of the Void was I doing?

"Please, call me Carlos. Mr. Santana his my father." he purred, his accent thickening. I blushed and looked down. He chuckled, "Also, sorry to inform you chico, but I don't date minors."

"Oh! N-no, I wasn't... Um... I just..." I stuttered stumbling over my words, I knew my face had to be as red as a cherry. He chuckled and leaned forward catching my chin shutting me up quite quickly. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Maybe in a year or two, si?" He asked. I blinked and nodded dumbly. He smiled and let go, "See you around, kid." he said, before closing the door. I stood there staring at it, my legs feeling weak. I stepped back and turned stumbling back inside. I closed the door and leaned against it sliding down to the floor.

What just happened? I'd never felt so nervous in my life. And most certainly never _stuttered_. I could talk for hours, to every and any one! So why had I barely been able to speak to Carlos? I felt my face heat up, and my heart race. Why was I so flustered? I'd never felt like this… Not even around Steve! I felt myself calm and felt my eyes sting at the thought of my ex. I sighed and looked at the time.

5 o'clock. I had to be at the radio station in an hour. I pushed myself to my feet.

 _Meow!_ I smiled, leaning down to pick up my cat cuddling.

"Hey, Khoshekh, how's my darling baby boy?" I cooed. He purred rubbing his head against my cheek. I grinned and kissed his head. I'd found Khoshekh at the radio station, and since Station Management said he couldn't stay I took him home. I set the black cat down giving him a scratch behind the ear. I set out food and milk for him, and gave him one last scratch before leaving.

I locked the door as I left the apartment. I looked across the hall before walking down the hall. On my way to the station, I couldn't help but wonder if Carlos would listen to the radio.

 **~*~*~End~*~*~**

 **So! Here is Chapter One of** _ **Dark Secrets**_ **. I hope you all enjoy this as I am excited to finally write it out. Not to mention finish this chapter. Any way review.**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	2. Of Hosting and Hunts

**Yeah. I just remembered that Carlos has BLACK hair. Not brown. My bad, it's fixed now though! If I make ANY Mistakes, PLEASE let me know! I always welcome help when writing!**

 **Do Not Own. WtNV belongs to Joseph Fink and Cecil belongs to himself!**

 **Enjoy!**

~*~*~Chapter 2- Of Hosting and Hunts~*~*~

*Cecil's POV*

"Ah, excuse me, Night Vale; I seem to be getting a call… so as I take this, here is the traffic." I glanced up from the soundboard as I quickly transferred over to the prerecorded message. Lenard stood and walked away from the mic. I checked everything as he talked on the phone making sure everything was in working order still. I nodded to myself, seeing the old equipment was still in good condition. I looked up at Lenard as he got off the phone. The radio host came back to the desk and motioned at me.

"Cecil, come here for a second." He called. I set my headphones down and quickly went to my mentor's side.

"Yes, sir?" I asked as I walked into the booth. He motioned me over to his side.

"Come here, how long do we have till the traffic report ends?" he asked.

"About 5 minutes, why?" I asked as I got to his side.

"Alright, you know how to work everything right?" Leonard asked. I blinked and shifted.

"Yeah." I answered. "Why?"

"Good, I need to leave early; you're taking over for the rest of the show. Just stick to the script and you'll be fine." He said. I froze. I… I was going to host?

"What?" I asked. "B-but I'm not…"

"You'll do fine Cecil. I have to go talk to Station management. Good luck!" with that Lenard left. I watched before looking at the clock, 2 minutes until traffic ended. I sat down putting the headphones on and looked around the board quickly finding the buttons to manually control the show. As soon as the traffic portion ended I hit the button to speak.

"Welcome back listeners. Cecil here, Lenard had an emergency and had to leave, but worry not! The show will go on." I said. I saw Dana coming back; I motioned her to go to the soundboard as she gave me a look. Dana frowned and signed to me asking why I was in the booth as she put on her headphones. I signed back that Lenard left and that was the reason I was now hosting. I looked down and shifted through the script to see what was next.

"An update on our earlier story, the renovations on the Dog Park are now complete. City Council would like us to remind you that it is still forbidden to enter the dog park." I said. I smiled, I was finally hosting. I had to keep the excitement out of my voice as I continued the Horror Show that the radio station hosted twice a month. It was centered around a much darker version of our little town, the show itself being called Welcome to Night Vale. It was popular as the whole town loved the show and listened to it when it came on; creating the joke that it was a mandatory to listen to it.

"On another note, a new man arrived in our beloved community today." I said as I read the script ahead. Of course it wasn't surprising, in a town where everyone knew everyone, a newcomer wouldn't stand a chance at staying unnoticed for long. "And lucky for you Night Vale I was able to meet and speak with the new comer! Sadly, he refused to do an interview, but worry not I was able to get some information! His name is Carlos; he says he is from Barcelona. He is tall, with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. He has pre-mature gray hairs around his temples... a strong jaw, and teeth like a military cemetery. He smiled, and everything about him was perfect."I murmured out, smiling softly as I described Carlos, beautiful, perfect, Carlos. I cleared my throat and sat straight as I caught Dana looking at me with the smirk.

I sighed, "And now a word from our sponsors." I hit the button to play the recorded messages and read through the script a few times. It was one of the more calmer episodes for the show. Nothing too horrific, except for a small mention of a nonexistent intern dying. I nodded and put the script down and adjusted my headphones as the message ended. I hit the button and started talking again.

"Mayor Pamela Winchell called a conference today, but refused to answer any questions. She instead let out a horrid shriek, and then proceeded to viciously throw things at the reports as they plagued her with questions." I reported smiling. "Um… Listeners, there seems to be some sort of weird black blob that is oozing green goop in the station… while we go handle this… you will go to The Weather." I said. I played the music and took the headphones off and stood. I stretched and sighed. Dana came in.

"Why are you doing the show? What happened to Lenard?" she asked.

"He had an emergency and had to leave. He left me in charge." I answered. I grinned, "Oh, Dana it's so amazing! I'm finally hosting the show!"

Dana laughed softly and smiled, "I'm happy for you, Ceece." She said. I smiled.

"Do you think this means I'll be the next 'Voice'?" I asked excitedly.

"Possibly, you never know. So, tell me more about this Carlos before you need to get back on the air and wrap up the show." She said. I felt my face heat up.

"There… there isn't really much to tell… I wasn't really able to speak with him long." I said.

"But he was oh so perfect right?" Dana asked. I blushed more.

"Sh-shut up." I said. She laughed, and patted my shoulder. "I'm not in the mood for a relationship anyway…. Not after…" I trailed off, falling silent. Not after Steve.

"Steve Carlsberg is a jerk. He didn't deserve you." Dana said. I sighed.

"I have to get back on the weather's ending." I said, sitting back down and adjusting the headphones on my head before switching the feed to live as the music faded. "Welcome back listeners. The Blob is gone. Unfortunately, so is intern Brandon. To the friends and family of Brandon, we send our condolences. As always a memorial service will be held this Sunday in the Station brake room. Stay tuned for unyielding silence, followed by nonstop screeching. Goodnight, listeners, goodnight." I said, before flipping the switch and ending the show.

"You did a fantastic job, Ceece." Dana said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks. We should clean up before we leave for the night." I said, getting to work straightening up the booth. Dana nodded and started to help. About half an hour later we finished and left the station and headed down the street. I smiled looking up at the sky. The best thing about Night Vale was that it was just a small desert town, in the middle of nowhere; so at night it was so easy to see the beauty of the night sky. Dana looked up and smiled as well.

"So beautiful." She murmured.

"One of the best views NV has to offer." I said. We started to walk again. I checked the time, 9:30 pm. It was about a 35 minute walk to the apartments. I smiled and relaxed at the night's cool air blew gently.

Today was a good day.

 _ ***Carlos' POV***_

I yawned as I woke. My eyes flickered to the clock. 7 00 pm. I sighed and sat up rubbing my head. I put my glasses on and stood stretching. I left my room and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. As I did flicked the radio on, to fill the house with some music or talking. I looked at the Welcome basket the Palmers had brought over and went over to it and shifted through the goodies. I pulled out a blueberry muffin and took a bite. I smiled. I had to admit, the kid could bake.

" _ **There is man. He is neither tall nor short. He is standing in a dark room. He hears something scurrying the darkness, but does not move. He stands there. He twitches, and then suddenly he is gone. Only a faint memory in our minds. This has been Traffic."**_

I raised an eyebrow looking at the radio. The hell kind of traffic was that?

" _ **Welcome back listeners. Cecil here, Lenard had an emergency and had to leave, but worry not! The show will go on."**_

I blinked, and leaned against the counter as I ate listening to the show. It couldn't hurt.

" _ **An update on our earlier story, the renovations on the Dog Park are now complete. City Council would like us to remind you that it is still forbidden to enter the dog park."**_

A forbidden Dog park? Ah, this must be the horror show a few of the citizens were talking about. I turned and made a cup of coffee as I finished the muffin I was eating. As the coffee brewed I turned to the basket picking out another muffin, a chocolate one with white chocolate and almonds. I took a bite. Hmmm… I wonder if I could get the kid to bake some more for me once the goodies were gone.

" _ **On another note, a new man arrived in our beloved community today. And lucky for you Night Vale I was able to meet and speak with the new comer! Sadly, he refused to do an interview, but worry not I was able to get some information! His name is Carlos; he says he is from Barcelona. He is tall, with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. He has pre-mature gray hairs around his temples... a strong jaw, and teeth like a military cemetery. He smiled, and everything about him was perfect."**_

I smirked as the kid talked about and how by the end of it he had a dreamy tone to his voice. I snickered. I couldn't help but be amused by the kids very apparent crush on me. I got a cup of the finished coffee and took a drink and took another bite from the muffin.

" _ **And now a word from our sponsors."**_

The radio went silent before unintelligible shrieking and yelling came from the speakers. It stopped and a voice shouting in what sounded like a mix between French, Russian, and Irish came on. I raised an eyebrow.

" _ **This message has been brought to you by Skype. Get connected with others now! Hurry! Sign up!"**_

I blinked. Weirdest advertisement for Skype I'd ever heard.

" _ **Mayor Pamela Winchell called a conference today, but refused to answer any questions. She instead let out a horrid shriek, and then proceeded to viciously throw things at the reports as they plagued her with questions. Um… Listeners, there seems to be some sort of weird black blob that is oozing green goop in the station… while we go handle this… you will go to The Weather."**_

I raised an eye brow as I finished my coffee and muffin getting another cup of coffee. Music started to play. I sipped my coffee as I listened to it. Briefly wondering if the interns chose the music or if the host did. The music started to fade and Cecil returned.

" _ **Welcome back listeners. The Blob is gone. Unfortunately, so is intern Brandon. To the friends and family of Brandon, we send our condolences. As always a memorial service will be held this Sunday in the Station brake room. Stay tuned for unyielding silence, followed by nonstop screeching. Goodnight, listeners, goodnight."**_

Screeching, eh? I wouldn't mind hearing screaming right now. I turned off the radio and finished off my coffee and put the cup in the sink. I hadn't hunted since I left Spain. I hummed and headed for the door. The next town was about 6 hours away. It wouldn't take long to get there if I ran at full speed. I left my apartment and locked the door and headed down the hall. Once I was out of the building and headed straight for the city limits.

It didn't take long to get there. I glanced around once I was a few miles away. I released my glamour allowing my ram like horns to show my ears elongated turning to fox ears, poking through the horns. My thin long tail flickered the chipped Bone-like arrow head tip glinting in the moon light. I allowed my teeth to sharpen and my nails to become claws. I closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air. I caught scent of the town and turned in that direction. I smirked and took off, falling to all fours as I allowed the full transformation to take hold. My eyes sharpened, nose and mouth extended as my body took the form of a horse sized wolf. My hands curled slightly as I ran through the desert. The black scales on my under belly reflected the moon light as it his them. I was glad that I was all black. It was easier to move through the night.

I slowed and glanced around as I approached the town. I spotted a sign that read 'Desert Bluffs'. I glanced towards the town and entered using the alleys to move. I sniffed around and caught a scent following it. I lowered myself spotting the group of humans and let out a near silent growl.

The humans were laughing about something, but stopped at I stepped out. They gasped and backed up.

"Wh-what the hell!" on cried.

I grinned and with a snarl lunged at the pathetic mortals. Their screams cut short as I ripped them to shreds.

 _ ***time lapse***_

I yawned as I made it back to Night Vale, changing back to my human form and putting my glamour in place to hide my demonic features. I entered town taking a second to look up at the sky and admire the stars like I had on the way back. Unlike Barcelona, Night Vale was small, and didn't have so many lights. It was nice to be able to see such a beautiful sky. I glanced at the time about 5 30, meaning the sun was going to be up in about an hour or two. I sighed and headed home.

 _ **~*~*~End Chapter 2- Of Hosting and Hunts~*~*~**_

 **Chapter two is complete finally. It took me HOURS to write this. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Any idea for the story? Sponsor ads or traffic reports?**

 **Feel free to leave a review with your idea/ad/report. I will Give credit to those who pitch in!**

 **Till the next update.**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	3. Dinner with the Neighbor

**I know, I know, it's been forever. I have a life. No, I kid, this is my life basically. Anyway, enjoy this update. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See ya at the end!**

 **News!: I have started using my DA account! And will be posting pictures of my drawings, one of which is a picture of Carlos' Monster/demon/beast form. My name on DA is ShadowsOnTheFullMoon.**

 **I only Own the Universe. Everything else belongs to Joseph and Cecil belongs to himself.**

 **New Poll on my Profile addressing a possible Halloween Special. Please check it out and cast your vote!**

 **~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~**

 _ ***Cecil's POV***_

I laid on my bed; Khoshekh was on my stomach purring loudly as I rubbed his ears. I smiled, as he rubbed his head back against my hand. It had been a few weeks since I had filled in for Lenard. I smiled at the memory. It hadn't been a whole show, but it had been amazing.

"I wonder if I'll be able to host again… What do you think Khoshekh?" I asked my kitty. He mewed in response nudging my hand. I chuckled scratching his ear, making the black cat purr happily. My door opened and Mom peeked in.

"I need your help with dinner." She said. I nodded and sat up, wrapping my arms around my cat so he wouldn't fall. Khoshekh mewed again and squirmed his way onto my shoulders.

I smiled and scratched his chin as I stood. I left my room; Mom patted Khoshekh on the head making him purr. We headed to the kitchen.

"What are we cooking?" I asked.

"Steak, baked potatoes, and corn. For desert I'm thinking cake." Mom said. I smiled.

"Delicious." I said. We started preparing the food. As Mom cooked the steaks I prepared the batter for the cake. Khoshekh mewed from my shoulders. I at him and smiled, swiping a little bit of the batter on to my finger and holding it up to him. The black cat happily licked it up and purred loudly. I scratched under his chin.

"You spoil him." Mom chuckled.

"Of course I do. He's my baby boy. Isn't that right?" I said nuzzling Khoshekh's nose with my own. He meowed loudly purring more as he rubbed his head against my cheek. Mom chuckled more.

"I know he is, but be careful not to spoil the kitten too much." She said, "I can finished up from here. Why don't you go and ask Mr. Santana if he would like to join us for dinner?" she asked. I blinked looking at my mom like she had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked

"You heard me. I'm sure he'd love to." Mom said. I shifted.

"Mom… I'm sure he already has plans, or already ate…" I said, though truthfully I wouldn't mind; the guy seemed nice not to mention he was pretty hot… I mentally slapped myself. What the hell was I thinking? I'd just went through a bad break-up and here I was swooning over some guy I barely knew. I sighed. Khoshekh meowed loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. He meowed again and looked at the door then at me.

"Looks like Khoshekh wouldn't mind the company." Mom said. I sighed.

"Ok, Ok. I'll go invite him." I said. "Come on, Baby Boy." I murmured to my cat as I headed for the door. Khoshekh mewed in response and purred as I stepped out into the hall and up to Carlos' door. I took a breath and knocked. I heard faint movement and heard someone unlocking the door, before it opened revealing a yawning Carlos. I felt my face heat up seeing that he was wearing sweatpants and no shirt, his hair was pulled back in a messy short ponytail and his glasses were slipping down his nose slightly.

"What's up, kid?" he asked, tiredly.

"…I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked, stupidly. I nearly face-palmed, I clearly had. Stupid Cecil, stupid!

"Nah, I was already waking up. " Carlos answered, "Do you need something?" he asked. I blinked, what had I come for again? Khoshekh meowed loudly at me. I jumped and looked at him.

"Oh! Uh… Mom… Mom wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner, so we could get to know one another better… We are neighbors after all." I said. Carlos blinked and looked behind him, probably at the time. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh… Sure, why not. I'll be over in a few minutes." The Spaniard said.

"O-ok." I said. "S-see ya."

Carlos closed the door, I turned and headed inside. I leaned back against the door and covered my face, which I was sure was still red. This was so not fair. Khoshekh mewed and rubbed his head against my hand. I smiled looking at him.

"What did he say?" Mom asked coming out of the kitchen.

"He'll be over in a few minutes…" I said.

"Are you ok? You flushed." Mom said.

"…I think I woke him up… He was ki-kinda shi-shirtless…" I mumbled, feeling my face heat up as I thought of what just happened.

"Oh? Was he hot?" Mom asked.

"MOM!" I cried, she laughed. "It's not funny! It was really embarrassing!"

"Oh, come on, Ceece. I'm just teasing. It isn't a bad thing, Sweetie." She said. "It's about time you got over that jerk." She added. I sighed, maybe she was right.

"…Even if that was the case… I doubt he'd like me back." I said, following her to the kitchen and helping her take the food to the table and set it. Once the table was set, I fed Khoshekh and set out a bowl of milk for him. He mewed and purred as he started to eat. I smiled. There was a knock at the door, I went to answer it. I smiled as I opened it, then immediately frowned. Steve shifted and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Ceece." He said.

"…What do you want?" I asked quietly looking away.

"…I came to say sorry." He said. I looked at him with a straight face.

"You think 'sorry' is going to fix what you did?" I asked. "Really? You _hurt_ me, you broke my heart. And _now_ you apologize?"

"Cecil, I screwed up. And I really am sorry." Steve said. I stared at him, I heard the door across the hall open and Looked behind Steve and blinked as Carlos stepped out. He wore a nice button up that had loose sleeves and a pair of slacks. His hair was in a neater ponytail this time. Steve noticed I wasn't paying attention and looked back at the Spaniard. Carlos closed his door and looked at Steve then at me.

"…Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Come on in." I said.

"Wait, who the hell is he?" Steve asked, glaring at Carlos. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because some stranger is coming into my boyfri-"

"Excuse me?" I asked cutting him off. "Who the hell are you talking about, because it sure as hell is not me!" I said.

"Cecil.."

"No, Steve. You broke up with me. You're the one who cheated then dumped me." I said. Steve flinched and stepped forward about to say something but Carlos stepped between us.

"I think you should go, clearly Cecil doesn't want to talk to you. Now leave before the cops are called." He said. Steve stepped back and turned and left.

"…Thanks." I said, looking down.

"I just don't like assholes." Carlos said. "Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine. Let's get inside." I said. We turned and walked inside.

 _ ***Carlos' POV***_

I woke and groaned, stretching before going limp as I waited to wake up fully. I yawned and sighed opening my eyes partially as I heard a knock. I sat up and stood from my bed slipping my glasses on as I left my room and headed to the door. Who the hell was knocking at this time of day? I unlocked the door and opened it as I yawned again. I looked at the person at the door and almost smirked seeing it was Cecil. His face was bright red as he looked at me. He had a black cat wrapped around his shoulders that started at me.

"What's up, kid?" I asked tiredly.

"… I-I'm sorry, di-did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Nah, I was already waking up." I said. "Did you need something?"

The kid blinked, looking momentarily confused until the cat meowed loudly at him. Cecil jumped and looked at him then back at me.

"Oh! Uh… Mom… Mom wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner, so we could get to know one another better… We are neighbors after all." He said. I blinked, dinner? Wait what time was it? I looked behind me at the clock and sighed running a hand through my hair, seeing it was 4 30. Damn I slept nearly the whole day. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to accept. It would save the trouble of hunting as well.

"Uh… Sure, why not? I'll be over in a few minutes." I said.

"O-ok… S-see ya." Cecil said. I closed the door and stretched before heading to my room and opening my closet and shifting through my cloths. I pulled out a nice formal outfit and set it on the bed before going to get a towel and heading to the bathroom to shower. Once I was clean I dried off and went to my room and got dressed. I paused as I heard voices in the hall. I tilted my head and finished pulling my hair back before heading for the door. I opened it and stepped out, Cecil looked up at me and blinked, the guy in front of him turned and looked at me. I closed the door to my apartment.

"…Is everything ok?" I asked looking at the guy then at the kid.

"Fine. Come on in." Cecil said. The guy froze.

"Wait, who the hell is he?" he demanded glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you care?" Cecil asked.

"Because, some stranger is coming into my boyfri-"

"Excuse me?" Cecil asked cutting the guy off. "Who the hell are you talking about? Because it sure as hell isn't me!"

I narrowed my eyes looking at the guy. Clearly he was the kid's ex.

"Cecil.."

"No, Steve. You broke up with me. You're the one who cheated then dumped me." The kid said. Steve stepped forward but I stepped between him and Cecil glaring at him. I hating assholes like him.

"I think you should go, clearly Cecil doesn't want to talk to you. Now leave before the cops are called." I said. Steve stepped back and turned and left.

"…Thanks." Cecil murmured, looking down.

"I just don't like assholes." I said. "Are you alright?" I asked looking at the kid.

"I'm fine. Let's get inside." he said. We turned and walked inside.

Vivian smiled as we came in.

"Hello, Mr. Santana." She greeted.

"Please, call me Carlos." I told her smiling.

"Ok then, Carlos. I'm glad you could join us. Oh, Cecil what was that commotion?" she asked.

"…Steve…" he said reaching down to scoop up the cat that had come to greet him. The cat mewed and rubbed its face against Cecil's. I felt the slight tickle in my nose, but didn't sneeze. I sighed in relief. I wasn't gonna have an allergy attack being around the cat then.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"To give me a half-assed apology that he didn't even mean." Cecil said as we sat at the table. The black cat curled up on Cecil's lap.

"Sorry to interrupt, what's your cat's name?" I asked. Cecil looked at me blinked, then smiled. He seemed relieved with the change of subject.

"Khoshekh." He said. "I found him at the radio station when he was just a little kitten."

"He's cute. I actually have an allergy to cat's, but he doesn't seem to be setting it off." I said. The cat mewed and purred as Cecil rubbed him.

"We had him checked over at the vet, they said that he didn't have any allergens that would cause an attack." Vivian said. "You're from Spain correct?"

"Ah, yes, I am." I answered. "Barcelona."

"Oh, I always wanted to go there." She said. "Do you miss it?"

"At times." I replied. "But it's nice here. Peaceful."

"Yes, Night Vale is a nice little town, isn't it?" she asked

"It is." I agreed.

"Why'd you come to Night Vale?" Cecil asked.

"Family was driving me insane." I told him. "Needed to get away for a while, so I packed up and came here. Must say, didn't expect to make it on the radio."

"In a small town like ours, everyone knows everyone, so when someone knew comes into town, news spreads fast." Cecil said. "John Peters, the farmer, was the one who noticed you first. He told Telly the barber who sent word to Big Rico, who passed the information to Old Woman Josie who lives by the old used car lot with her nieces Erika and Erika, who then spread word to the rest of the town." Cecil finished. I couldn't help but smile as Cecil continued to talk, telling me more about the town and the residents.

"Oh then you Have the Sheriff and his policemen, or as we call them the Secret Police. We've come to call them that because they don't really come out in the open when they're on duty, they tend to stay out of the way and protect the town quietly…" he trailed off and turned bright red. "S-sorry, I'm rambling…" he said. I chuckled. This kid had to be the most adorable human I've ever met. Vivian laughed softly at her son.

"It's fine." I told him. "It's actually nice to learn about the people in this town."

"Cecil can tell you everything you need to know." His mom said.

Cecil, "…It's not that special… Anyone could tell you all you need to know…" he said. I held back my snicker. The kid was adorable. I couldn't help but like the young human. He was entertaining to watch.

"Cecil, why don't you take Carlos on a tour of the town tomorrow?" his mother spoke up. The blond jumped and looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd like that." I said giving the kid a smile he blushed and looked down.

"I… I guess so…" he said. We talked a bit as we finished dinner, Vivian brought out the cake for dessert and wrapped a few pieces for me to take back to my apartment.

"It was lovely to have you over, Carlos." Vivian said. I smiled.

"It was great being over. Good night." I said.

"Good Night!" she said. I left and went into my own home and sighed as I closed the door. Setting the cake on the counter a smiled a bit. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be fun. Very fun, indeed.

 **Sorry if the ending a bit rushed. It took a while to finish this Chapter. I'll also have a brand new story for UnderTale. I've fallen in love with the game and had an urge to write it. Till next time lovelies,**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	4. note please read

Hey guys. Sorry for the major lack of activity. I will be updating most of my stories.

The ones that are nearly complete, meaning one or two chapters left, will be finished here.

But all other stories will be moved and continued over on my AO3 account. (Same name as this account)

I just find AO3 easier to use. And while I love FFN as this was the first site that I wrote on, I just need to move on.

I am not deleting this account. It'll still be up don't worry. I'm just not using it any more once I've finished up the few chapter stories that are nearly finished.

Thank you all for sticking with me, and supporting me and I hope you all will continue to follow and read my work over on Archive of our own.

With lots of love and thanks,

~Shadow on the Full Moon

 **Stories to be completed here:**

Anti Gravity (Undertale)

Destined (YGO)

Major Chapter Stories to be continued on AO3

The Wings of an Angel ((Your Guardian Angel rewrite) (JTHM)

Blood Bond (JTHM)

Dark Secrets (WTNV)

Living Nightmare (Percy Jackson)

Forbidden (Kuroshitsuji)


End file.
